Model airplanes, particularly radio controlled airplanes, are often started by a hand held motor with a driver rubber bushing on the end of a motor shaft. Holding the airplane in one hand, the rubber bushing is pressed against the spinner using the other hand, thereby turning over the engine to start it.
The problem with this type of starter is that the person's face, hands and forearms are close to the propeller, which is made of wood, plastic or nylon. Should a part of the engine, propeller or starter break, the operator could suffer any number of injuries. When the engine starts further dangers arise such as reaching past the propeller to adjust the throttle valve or disconnect a battery pack from a glow plug, if used. As stated in the prior art, airplane propellers spin at speeds of 8,000 to 25,000 RPM. The engines power is from a fraction of a horsepower to 3 Hp and higher. Therefore, the starting of the engine can be a high-risk injury situation.
A starter as shown in the following patents is presently being used. This starter is mounted on a box as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,475,750, 5,052,653 and 5,535,713. In each of these patents, the operator holds the airplane with two hands, from behind the engine. The propeller spinner is pushed into a rubber bushing on the starter motor shaft. Contract with the starter activates a starter switch to start the airplane engine.